You killed my brotherKakashi Hatake twoshot
by AnimeWoman2011
Summary: This is part one of my Kakashi two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Name: _ (your name)

Age: 17(in the beginning), 28(in the present)

Looks:

Crush: Kakashi Hatake (of course)

Name: Kakashi Hatake

Age: !8(in the beginning), 29(in the present)

Story Start:

-FLASH BACK-

"Kakashi is something wrong?" _ said with concern in her voice as she sat down next to her childhood friend.

"Hmm.. Oh hey _. Nothings wrong." Kakashi said. _ knew that he was lying to her and that something was wrong. After all they grew up together and they have been pretty much inserrapable since Kakashis father killed himself.

"Why wont you tell me. You know that I know that something is wrong."

"There's nothing wrong _." _ was getting a little irratated that he wasn't telling her. He always told her everything.

"Your a horrible liar, seriously whats wrong, your starting to worry me now."

"just leave me alone, please." How can I tell her, she'll probably hate me if I do.

"Fine I wont push u into telling me. But when your ready to talk come find me." I stood up and looked at my dearest friend, I didn't wanna leave him like this, but I didn't wanna force him into telling me when he isnt ready. Little did I know that this was going to be the last time we were going to talk, to be friends. Sure I saw him around the village, but everytime I went to talk to him he turned around and walked the other direction. Why he was ignoring me I didn't know.

-FLASH BACK ENDS-

Its been 10 years since I lefted the Leaf, I miss it, my friends, my life there, everything, and even to this day I still miss him. But I had to leave, I had to start over, I had to get away from all the pain.

-FLASH BACK-

It has been almost a year since that day, the last day we talked. I still don't know the reason why he was avoiding me. It hurt to know that he doesn't want anything to do with me.

"Hey _" I looked up from the book I was reading and saw Asuma, Kakashis best friend, great.

"Well well, look who it is."

"What not happy to see your dear old friend, that hurts"

"Didn't say I wasn't, just surprised that's all."

"Whys that." Asuma said as he took a seat in front of me.

"We havent really talked much since me and Kakashi stopped being friends. Which I get you and him are close and he hates me so its only natural." Asuma didn't say anything for 5 minutes, he just stared at me. I contuined to read my book since he wasn't talking.

"Your wrong, he doesn't hate you." I was shocked when he said that. He cant possibly mean that, of course Kakashi hates me, he keeps avoiding me and he wont even look at me anymore.

"I have to go" I gathered my things and began to walk away. When I was walking I thought I heard Asuma say "He could never hate you." but I was to wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't know if that's what I heard or not.

-FLASH BACK ENDS-

I wonder what Asuma met what he said that day, I never asked him. "_, _ open up." I opened my eyes 'cant I be alone' I thought as I got up to open my door. "Coming" I said. I opened the door to reveal Temari standing in the hall.

"What Temari," Temari and me have gotten really close since I moved to the Sand. We do everything together, and we tell each other everything no matter what.

-FLASH BACK (the day I left the leaf)-

"Where are you going to go _," asked the 3rd hokage.

"To the sand, I know some people there that said they would help me out when I got there."

"Are you sure bout this."

"Yes, I cant take it anymore. I need to be happy sir and I cant be happy here, I'm sure you understand."

-sigghh- "Very well, but what about your friends here?"

"Tell them that I left to go be happy." And I left the Leaf, no goodbyes, no looking back, no nothing only moving forward. A year after I arrived at the sand I finally settled down. That year I also met Temari, Kankoruo, and Garra. We all became really close friends, sure it took awhile for Garra to open up to me, but if you knew his past I'm sure you would understand. I remember the first day I met them me and Garra got into a fight because I ran into him when I wasn't paying attention. He was a good fighter, he was also a geniun at the time and I was a chunin.

-FLASH BACK ENDS-

"Im here to tell you to pack and get ready" Temari said.

"Get ready for what," I didnt really feel like going anywhere. I was still tired from my last mission and all i wanted to do was relax.

"We're going to the leaf." Everything in my body tensed up.

"No" i said coldly. There was no way in hell i was going back to that place, not after all the time that it took me to repair all the pieces that he broke. "Find someone else to go with you" i began to slam the door, but Temari caught it before it slammed shut all the way.

"_ you have to go, i know you dont want to go back ther ever again, but you cant contiune to hide from your past."

"Temari im not going, and its not because im hiding from my past."

"No your running from him. Your going to have to face him one day. You came here to be happy but you cant truly be happy if you cant face your demons and that includes Kakashi." She was right, i knew it, she knew it, but what if im not strong enough to face him, i guess ill have to see when i get there.

"Fine ill get ready and ill meet you at the gates in 30 minutes"

-30 MINUTES LATER-

I finally finished packing and was heading to the gates when i spotted Temari already there waiting. "Finally i thought that i was going to have to come drag you."

"Can we get this over with."

"Yeah lets go." Temari and i headed out for the leaf, i wanted to get this over quickly.

-FF TO THE LEAF-

We finally reached the leaf after 2 days of traveling. After we showed the gaurds our papers we headed towards the hokages office. Our mission was to help the leaf with whatever they needed, they were short-handed i guess. Once we reached the hokages office Temari knocked on the door. "Come in" it was a womans voice, must be the replacement for the old man. We entered the office only to reveal the one person i didnt want to see, Kakashi Hatake. "Ah welcome Temari and _." I noticed that when Kakashi heard my name his whole body froze.

"_!" he said as he turned towards me with wide eyes, or should i said wided eye.

"You know this woman Kakashi?" the hokage asked

"Yes, we grew up together." He never once took his eye off me, it was kinda making me feel weird.

"Good then _ since you and Kakashi know each other then you will be staying with him while you are here. Temari you will be staying with the Naras understood." Temari turned towards me with a worried look when the hokage finished.

"I rather sleep in a ditch than stay with him," I said as coldly as i could. She must be crazy to think that i would stay with him, not after what he did to me, not after he took the person that met so much to me.

-FLASH BACK-

I was visiting my mother and father, they were killed in battle that day. As i was staring at their names on the K.I.A stone, i noticed a familiar presence behind me."Im sorry about your parents _." I turned towards his voice, what did he want.

"Why do you care last time i remember you were telling me to leave you alone and you've been avoiding me ever since."

"I know im sorry, i just didnt want to see you hurt." hurt? what the hell was he talking about.

"You couldnt stand to see me hurt about what! you couldnt stand me hurt when my closest and most trusted friend who i told everything to telling me to leave him along, because that hurt. Or you couldnt stand to see me hurt when everyday i went to your house and kept knocking for hours trying to see if you were okay and you never answered and i knew you were home, because that hurt. Or you couldnt see me hurt when everytime i saw you in the village and i try to talk to you, you would turn the other way and walk off without looking back, because that hurt to. But you know what broke me, what hurt me the most, is when i needed you the most. When i was breaking into a million pieces and everynight crying myself to slepp and you werent there!" i was shaking so bad with anger, sadness, and betrayl. He promised me that he would always be there for me, that he would be there to pick up the pieces and put them back together when i couldnt.

"I guess you are right _, i couldnt stand to see you hurt, yet here you are, hurt and broken, and all cause i couldnt tell you, cause i didnt want u to hate me." I looked at him confused when he said that.

"What are you talknig about?"

"Im talking about your brother"

"I dont understand, what about my brother?" I dont get it, what about my brother was he talking about that would make me hate him.

"I killed him, not the hokage." I couldnt move, i couldnt speak, all i could do was stare at him wided eye. He did what! but why! No i couldnt belive him, i couldnt beleive that my closest friend would do something like that, he had to be lying.

-FLASH BACK ENDS-


	2. Chapter 2

"_ I don't know what happened between you and Kakashi, but either way you are staying with him. End of story, DISMISSED." I looked at the hokage with rage, I was about to say something to her when Temari pulled me out of the office and down the hall.

"TEMARI WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR." I was so mad that Temari would do that, she knows how I feel about Kakashi and why I cant stand him and yet she does this.

"_ listen just do what Tsuanade says okay. And plus this will give you the chance to fix things."

"Like I wanna fix anything with him. Why are you taking his said anyways!"

"I'm not, but _ theres has to be a reason for what he did." Maybe Temari was right, but that doesn't mean I'm an less mad.

"Fine" and I stormed off. As I was walking around the Leaf I began to think about everything, going into my own world. -SMACK- I felt someone run into me and I fell on my ass. "WHAT THE HELL"

"Ohmygod, I'm so sorry. Are you okay!"

"Yeah I'm fine but why don't you watch where your going next time, k?" I said as I stood up and whipped the dirt off my shorts.

"I wasn't paying attention, again I'm really sorry." I looked up at the person who ran into me.

"Iruka!" I couldn't believe my eyes.

"How'd you know my name!" so it was him, I was so happy to see him that I couldn't help myself and I jumped on him and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"I cant believe its really you, and look at how much you've grown since the last time ive seen you."

"Um... Who are you exactly?" I gave him a confused looked when I jumped off of him, he doesn't recognize me! Well of course he wouldn't its been 10 years since we last saw each other.

"Its me _."He looked at me like he seen a ghost.

"No way, _." I gave him the biggest smile and said yep. He gave picked me up and swirled me around. "I cant believe its you, I didn't recognize you, its been so long."He said as he set me down.

"Ive missed you to, hey I know how about we go get something to eat and catch up?"

"Of course we can"

-ff to the cafe-

I just finsihed giving the lady to money for our lunchs, as we continued to sit down we started talkin about our lives now and what we have been up to for the past 10 years.

"So _ why did you leave?" I knew that he would ask me eventually.

"I needed to get away from everything."

"You mean Kakashi?" I glared at him when he said that, how'd he know that I left because of him. "The hokage said that you left to be happy, but I knew that there was something more than that, so after everyone left I went up to him and asked him why you really left. He said it was because of something that happened with you and Kakashi." 'DAMN' I thought, I told that old bastard to not tell anyone anything, guess I gotta tell Iruka now.

"He killed my brother." Iruka looked at me shocked, like he couldn't believe what I said.

"Are you sure , I though th-," I put my hand up and cut him off.

"Yes I am sure, Kakashi told me himself." It took some time for Iruka to say something after that.

"_ I'm sure that Kakashi had a reason for what he did, he wouldn't do something like that, expecially to you."

"I don't care what the reason was, he killed my brother" I snapped, I didn't mean to but I was starting to get mad again and I didn't wanna hear anything. "Sorry Iruka I gotta go," I got up and lefted as quickly as I could. 'I need to lie down' I thought as I headed towards Kakashis apartment.

-FF to Kakashis apartment-

I used that spare keys that the hokage gave me and walked inside. "Ugh" I said when I got inside.

"I know its not much, but its cozy." I turned around to see Kakashi standing in the open doorway. "Actually I'm surpriesed that your even here."

"Yeah so am I, but I'm tired and I wanna lay down. So do you mind showing me to my room" I was still mad from eariler so the quicker I get to my room the better. He looked at me wit sad eyes and showed me to my room. I slammed the door in his face before he could say anything and lied down. I was laying there for hours, I couldn't sleep at all -GRUMPLE- man I havent aten since lunch, I better go get something. As I waslked to the kicten Kakashi ran into me.

"Sorry i didnt see you."

"Well if you didnt have your nose in that book of yours you would of" I said coldly as i continued to walk to the kicten. After minutes of looking around for something to eat i finally choose ramen. I could feel Kakashi stare at me as i cooked the ramen. "Is there something you need" i turned to him and said.

"Im sorry _, i never met to hurt you"

"Yeah im sure you didnt, but whats done is done." As i said that he started to walk closer and closer to me.

"If i didnt do what i did i would of lost you forever." -HAHAHAH- i couldnt help but laugh.

"Thats funny because either way you would of lost me."

"At least your still alive." I stopped laughing and looked at him confused. "Your brother was going to kill you." My body froze, my brother wouldnt hurt me he knew that so why is he lying to my face, i guess he really wanted me to forgive him. I took my ramen some chopsticks and walked past him, i hate liers and i hate that he cant face what he did to my brother, to me.

-FF 2 DAYS LATER-

I havent talked or looked at Kakashi since that night, But as i kept thinking about what he said the more i wanted to know what he met. I finally decieded that i would talk to him tonight about everything.

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

I yanked Kakashis book from his hands "What the hell _, i was getting to the best part."

"we need to talk" i said as i sat down across the table from him.

"About what!" he said as he stared at me with curiousity.

"My brother and what you met the other night. I want the truth"

"You wont like wh-" i cut him off

" I dont care if i like what you have to say or not. I dont care if what you say hurts me, after all i cant be hurt anymore. So talk Kakashi," He looked at me for a couple minutes then started to talk once he deiceded that i met what i said.

"Fine, when i first became a jounin i was given my first mission. My mission was to track orochimaru, so that night me and some other jounins set out to look for him. Once we found him, we also came across your brother. Longer story short, your brother joined orochimaru to gain something, but in order to gain what he wanted he has to kill his entire family. So i killed him to protect you." I stared at him trying to comprehend what he was saying, but i couldnt believe him,

"My brother would never join that bastard, let alone hurt his family."As i said that Kakashi got up and walked to his room, minutes later he came back with a box and a black covered book.

"If you dont believe me then read these letter in the box. _ your brother was trying to gain the ultimate power of your families kekai genki." I froze, how did he know about our families kekai genki, i never told him. Kakashi went back to his room to give me time to establish what he said.

-HOURS LATER-

I couldnt believe what i just read, the letters were between my brother and orochimaru and the book was about my families blood line and i didnt even know half of the things in that book. Apperently my family could control all 5 elements, but in order to compleletly master them and summon the ledgendary Element dragon, the person has to kill their family. I gather the box and the book and headed to Kakashis room, once i got there i saw that he was sitting on his bed waiting for me. "I didnt believe you at first. And when you told me that you killed my brother, i couldnt believe you, that my best friend that i trusted my life with would do something like that. I was so angry at you that i started to hate you and sometimes i imaged getting revenge for my brother. I couldnt take the pain anymore so i ran away to the Sand village. All i could think about was what you took from me and how you broke your promise like it met nothing, like i met nothing. And now after 10 years of hating you i found out that you did what you did to protect me." I was trying so hard to hold back my tears when i said that. Kakashi got up and looked at me.

"Im sorry _.I wanted to tell you, but i knew that you end up not beliveing me and hating me. I didnt want that to happen, and i didnt want to image my life withouth you, so i stayed quite." As he said that he got closer and closer, but i backed up into the wall. "Why are you backing away from me!" he said with worry.

"I understand why you killed my brother, but i dont understand why you threw everything that happened between us in my face like i met nothing to you like i was trash" He looked at the floor, he was about to cry i knew that much. " im waiting" i said. He started to move towards me again untill he finally reached me. He put both of his hands on either side of my head and looked at me. I could feel the heat coming from his body, the minty smell of his breath and if i wanted to all i had to do was move forward and i could kiss him, thats how close he was.

"I really hurt you more then i knew havent i. I broke my promise to you and walked away like it met nothing to me. But honestly i didnt mean for that to happen. I wanted you to be happy and i thought that if i was gone you would be. But when i lefted it felt like my heart was ripped right out of my chest, like the other half of me was missing. I didnt realize how much i needed you, how much i was in love with you." I looked at him shocked, he was in love with me! he felt the same i did. And after all these years i hated him and thought that he hated me as well. I put my hands to the edge of his mask and pulled it down, i needed to kiss him i couldnt take it anymore. 'Wow hes handsome' i thought as i closed the distance between us. The kiss we shared was electrifying, and so right. "I love you _. And i hope you can forgive me." he said once we pulled away.

"I love you to Kakashi Hatake." i said as i smiled up at him. " and i forgive you," he gave me the biggest smile ever and kissed me again.


End file.
